


dirty dancing

by thewarlocksbitch



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom
Genre: Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Smut, malec dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarlocksbitch/pseuds/thewarlocksbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>magnus and alec at a party and magnus makes fun of alec for being shy. alec responds by dancing with some guy and soon enough there's these guys all over him and magnus has to frantically apologize and take him away +  almost smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty dancing

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong to cc

“Come on, Alexander. The mundanes won’t bite.” 

“I don’t care that they’re mundanes,” Alec said sulkily, leaning against the wall and sipping his beer. It had been Magnus’s idea to come to the mundane club; he couldn’t have expected Alec to actually _dance._ I don’t dance in public, and I don’t dance in public with strangers.” 

Magnus grinned, infuriatingly and dangerously beautifully. Behind him was the dance floor; a churning mass of sweat covered bodies glittering under the flashing strobe lights, all moving in a synchronized frenzy to the pound of music, none of it as distracting as the mischievous glint in Magnus’s cats eyes. 

“Darling, you know how I love our private dances, but,” he leaned close and pressed his lips to Alec’s ear, making him flush. “You look fucking _hot,_ and I want to show you off.” 

"Oh?” Alec said, smiling despite himself. “Show me off?” 

Magnus grinned at him and he looked him up and down. He had imposed his clothes on Alec relentlessly until Alec had given in; Alec was wearing black skinny jeans that hung precariously low on his hips with rips up the length of them, a tight fitting white t-shirt with the words _want this?_ printed across it in plain black letters, black boots that seemed too clunky and stiff to be of any practical use, and even a line of onyx paint around his eyes. 

Magnus’s eyes dropped to Alec’s waist, stayed there, and Alec had to resist the urge to grab him, push him against the wall, and kiss him until neither of them could breathe. He was _supposed_ to be mad. 

Alec felt Magnus’s lips hot on his throat and he tried to focus on making sure his knees didn’t give out. 

“If only you weren’t so shy…” Magnus teased, stepping back and gesturing towards the crowd, “we could go and have so much fun, and get really wasted.” 

Alec rolled his eyes and looked over Magnus’s shoulder, trying to ignore him as he nipped at his neck. He scanned the crowd, and was surprised to see a boy standing a little ways away from it, arms crossed, face turned slightly to the floor, looking straight at him.  
The boys eyes met Alec’s, and his lip tugged up at the corner, just one side; even from the distance, Alec could see the frenzied gleam in the strangers eyes. 

The boy beckoned Alec with a curled finger, then stepped back into the crowd. 

Alec pushed at Magnus’s chest, making him step back and look at him in confusion. Alec grabbed the front of Magnus’s shirt in his fist and he turned him. He pushed him up against the wall and kissed him, quick and hard. 

“I’ll show you shy,” Alec said, turning away and stalking towards the boy, leaving a befuddled Magnus staring after him. 

The boy had light brown eyes and matching curly hair pasted to his temples and the back of his neck with sweat. He had an easy smile, lightly tanned skin, and dressed oddly simply in contrast to everyone else in the club; black sneakers, blue jeans, and a striped burgundy shirt. 

“Hey,” he said, coming close to Alec and reaching out to trail a finger down his wrist. Distantly, Alec thought he saw a stream of blue sparks in his peripheral vision. 

Alec had never been friends with any mundanes, and he never thought about being with anyone besides Magnus, but he could see himself being friends with this boy. 

Though he didn’t think that the mundane had friendship in mind. 

The boy walked backwards into the crowd, and Alec trailed after him, though he didn’t go too far; he wanted Magnus to see. The boy sidled up beside Alec and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist, making Alec jump. He felt the boys lips touch the back of his neck, and he tried to relax. 

“What’s your name?” The mundane asked, his lips hot and unfamiliar on Alec’s skin. 

Alec looked across the room to Magnus. The Warlock was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes blazing with something between amusement and fury. 

Alec grinned at Magnus and winked. 

“Alec,” he said, pressing his body against the boy, keeping eye contact with Magnus as he did so. 

“Yours?” 

“George,” said the boy behind him, rucking Alec’s shirt up and gripping his hips. Alec threw his head back and grinded his ass against George’s waist; he laughed softly to himself as Magnus stood up and dropped his beer to the floor, clenching and unclenching his hands, blue sparks flying from his fingers in fits. 

Alec bit his lip and wiggled his fingers at Magnus and turned to face George, just as two other boys came up to them, both clad in very tight, very revealing clothing. They both looked Alec up and down, and Alec didn’t even care to ask them their names. 

He bit his lip and fell against the two boys, pulling George by the waist to dance in front of him. 

Alec’s heart pounded; not from the strangers dancing with him and touching him in highly personal places - he wasn’t attracted to them, their touch didn’t have any effect on him - but from looking over George’s shoulder and seeing the jealousy burning in Magnus’s eyes. It made his stomach twist with excitement. 

Alec grabbed George’s torso and pulled him tight against him, throwing his head back and feeling the hot pressure of someone’s lips on the back of his neck. He pressed his fingers into the grooves of George’s hips and, just so that Magnus would see, slid his hands down to cup the boys ass. 

And then Magnus was striding across the room towards Alec, knocking mundanes out of his path, his lips set in a thin line. He took George by the shoulders and shoved him aside, none too gently, then grabbed Alec by the wrists. He roughly pulled him away from the other two boys. 

“Excuse me,” Magnus said to the baffled mundanes, in his High Warlock of Brooklyn voice, “This gorgeous boy is mine, and I don’t share. I’ll be taking him back now.” 

Alec grinned and, quite willingly, let Magnus drag him away. 

“You don’t want to dance?” He asked innocently. 

“No, no I do not.” Magnus said quickly, dragging Alec through the crowd of bodies and to the front of the club. They fell out of the door together and Magnus pushed Alec into the adjoining alley and up against the wall. 

“That,” he said, his voice suddenly low. He grabbed Alec’s wrists and roughly pulled them up above his head, holding them hard and pressing his body to Alec’s, caging him in. “Was not very _nice,_ Alexander.” 

He bit Alec’s throat, making Alec gasp and crane his neck to the side, asking Magnus to keep going. 

Alec tried to form coherent words.  
“I can- I can do nice things to you now, to make up for it.” He rasped, rolling his hips against Magnus’s. 

“Please, Magnus-” 

Magnus bit down hard at the sensitive skin just under Alec’s jaw, and he broke off with a cry. 

"There’s no making up,” Magnus said softly. “I need to teach you a lesson.” 

“Please do,” Alec whispered, trying to pull away from Magnus’s grasp to touch him. 

Magnus dug his nails into Alec’s wrists and mouthed at his ear. “Oh, I will, Alexander,” he promised, sending a shiver down Alec’s spine. “I will teach you, I will _punish_ you, in every way imaginable.” 

“Fuck me,” Alec begged, his voice trembling as Magnus drew his earlobe between his teeth. Magnus let it go, but he lingered by Alec’s cheek, his lips brushing just under Alec’s eyelids when he spoke. 

“It turns me on when you beg,” he said. 

“Please,” Alec whined, looking up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes. They were so close, all Alec could see was Magnus’s eyes, the corners of his vision decorated with the blackness of the night. 

Magnus smiled sweetly and palmed Alec’s erection through his painfully restrictive jeans, still pinning him to the wall with his free hand and body. 

Alec arched up to his touch, standing on his toes and trying to yank his hands away from Magnus’s hold. 

Alec let out a frustrated sigh, and was quickly quieted by Magnus’s answering growl. 

“Shit, Mags,” Alec said, looking up at Magnus, his pulse racing in his throat. The streetlights from the road beside them and silvery moonlight fell across the Warlocks face, casting everything into shadow save for his eyes, making them incandescent. “You’re not being very _nice_ either.” 

Magnus’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, his hair sticking up wildly, and though his hands on Alec were rough, his eyes were tender. 

Alec kissed Magnus again and lost himself in the bliss of it, paying attention to nothing but Magnus’s warm lips, his skilled tongue, his teasing teeth. 

Alec deepened the kiss, their lips colliding with bruising force. He slid his tongue along Magnus’s and sucked on his lower lip, needy moans coming from low in his throat. 

Magnus hummed, his lips vibrating against Alec’s. 

Magnus grinded against Alec, pressing against his body wherever he could; their legs, their hips, their chests. Alec felt every curve and edge of Magnus against him, and not being able to touch him back was maddening. 

Alec writhed feebly under Magnus’s hands, feeling as if his lungs were full of flames, every breath spreading the scorching heat to burn his bones and boil his blood, then circulating back to his heart and around again. 

He supposed that Magnus was using magic to bind him; it was probably why he was so worked up and Magnus hadn’t even broken a sweat. 

Magnus leaned away, breaking the kiss and moving his attention to Alec’s neck. He slid his hands from Alec’s wrists into his palms, intertwining their fingers. 

Alec swallowed hard, his head spinning. “Magnus,” he said. “Take me home.” 

Magnus traced the bulging vein along Alec’s neck with his tongue and leaned back again to look at him; He blinked a few times, looking dazed. 

He placed a hand on Alec’s chest, looked at him for a moment, then shoved him hard to the wall. “Don’t move,” he said, disentangling himself from Alec and staggering drunkenly to the other side of the narrow alleyway. 

“I wasn’t going to,” Alec said, watching Magnus as he began to make a portal. 

Magnus raised his hands out in front of him, blue sparks spraying from his fingertips as the faded lines of a doorway began to appear in the wall. 

Alec’s heart still palpitated, almost uncomfortably, in his chest, and he didn’t think he would be able to take a step without falling. 

He spared a glance to the street outside the alley, worried for a moment the eyes of mundanes, but it was empty. 

Alec looked back to Magnus; he loved watching him preform magic, always fascinated by what he could do. 

The shade of Magnus’s magic sometimes changed with his mood; right now the sparks flying from Magnus’s fingertips were a dark, stormy blue, churning like angry ocean waves. 

Magnus stalked closer to the portal, the whirling magic crawling higher and higher into the sky as he spread his hands wide, willing it to touch the stars. 

The outer rim of the portal seemed to solidify, blazing up once and then dying down to a dull shimmer. 

Magnus looked to Alec, his eyes wide. 

The light from the portal played along his face in fierce shifts, making him look divine and breathtaking, even more so than usual. 

Magnus held out his hand. “Come here,” he said, and Alec ran at him. 

Magnus laughed and caught Alec by the elbows, his fingers still buzzing with electricity. He pushed Alec back and through the five-dimensional door, already tugging at his shirt as the brilliant light swallowed them up. 


End file.
